


The Things I Do For Love

by BaileyBuniBundles



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor finds out Loki has a nasty cold and that he needs warmth. Thor provides. Pre-Slash. Pretty much just cute teenager fluff~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Do For Love

Thor walked down the long elegant hallways of his father's kingdom after getting done with having yet another training session with The Warriors Three and Sif. Almost half of the servants came to watch hoping they would see Thor use his lightning and strike Hogan or Fandral, but the crowd was dissapointed when they saw him grab a wooden hammer much like mjolnir to practice with.

As Thor passed Loki's quarters he heard a hidden sneeze and stopped instantly. His ears picked up on the muffled sniffles and hoped that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He entered the bedroom after knocking momentarily and saw that Loki was huddled in bed along with his thin satin sheets and scattered books on many subjects of magic. The novice looked up from his box of tissues in his hand, sniffling, with confusion on his face.

"Brother what are you doing in my room? I thought you were at sparring practice." Loki wiped his nose and threw the tissue in the little silver bin beside his bed. 'I know I should have doubled the silence spell on the room,' He thought silently.

"We just finished, but I thought I heard someone sneezing, are you sick little brother?" Thor moved towards the side of Loki's bed and placed his arm on his adopted brother's head gently. Thor grimaced and pulled his hand away quickly as he felt an overwhelming cold cover his hand and slowly up his arm. His brother's head and body was ice-cold, almost like the skin was consumed by frost. "Loki you're so cold. Why haven't you asked the servants for more blankets?"

"I can take care of myself Thor and I'm not little anymore. Beside this was all that was left in my closet," He gestured to the thin blanket and small throw blanket. He withdrew from his book and quickly grabbed a tissue to cover his sickly sneeze. Thor handed him his tissue box and he mumbled his thanks from behind cotton.

Thor stood up with determine on his face and declared "I will help you with this problem Brother! Make yourself decent, for when I return you will be cured of this 'cold' that has taken hold on you," He picked up all the dismayed tissues on the floor and put them in the bin.

Loki just starred as Thor busted out of his bedroom ,cape waving behind him. Whatever Thor was going to do it was probably not going to be good so Loki pushed all his books to the sides of his bed and curled up to take a nap. He would sure find out what his brother was up to, right after a nap.

-x-

The blonde thunder-god gathered The Warriors Three and set off for Jotunheim with weapons in hand. Thor had already cleared it with his father that they were just going to the frozen waste land to hunt. Even though Odin let his Son and The Warriors Three go, he made sure to have Heimdal keep a steady eye on them and made it clear to let him know if there were any kind of trouble.

-x-

Loki had asked the servants and his family where Thor had gone ,for he had not returned to Loki's room for a while ,but no one would give him a straight answer. Their conversations never lasted long thought ,because Loki would have to excuse himself on account of one of his sneezing fits.

-x-

Loki was surprised at the knock on his oak door at the late hours of the night after he finished one of his sneezing fits. He pulled on a thin loose cotton shirt and black breeches and walked on the cold floor with a thin blanket around his shoulders. He used his stored up strength to open the wood and gold door and was glad to see it was Thor and not another servant checking up on him like his mother had asked them to. He pulled himself together a bit more and asked "Thor why are you in my bedroom at this time of night? I was sure you would be in bed or whatever you do at night…" Loki just let the rest of the conversation fall into a place they would never see again.

Thor smiled and pulled out a gold box with a green slim bow attached from behind his back. Loki let the blanket slide to the floor as the taller god placed the box in his gentle hands. He pulled the bows strings like a harp being careful not to rip it in any way. Loki placed the bow on his desk, unlocked the top of the box, and gasped. He had never in his years seen such a wonderful pelt. The black and white spots of a Jotunheim Snow Leopard stood boldly against the gold of the box. The flame of the fire seemed to ignite a stunning glimmer on the sheen fur blanket.

"How did you get this Thor? It's beautifull; I have never seen a Snow Leopard's delicate fur so close up before." Loki felt the strands of pearl white and coal-black fur between his fingertips as he listened to Thor tell the story of how he heard of a legendary craftsman that was very high thought and that could make any pelt into a luscious blanket in a matter of hours, so he traveled to Jotunheim and hunted down the huge Snow Leopard that was told in stories to children to coax them to sleep. Thor brought the elderly man the gorgeous pelt and told him that it was for the one that he held closest and the man agreed without a second thought.

Loki looked up from his new blanket and saw a flicker of love in Thor's eyes that were gazing right at him. He smiled and a small blush spread over his cheeks as his brain put two and two together. He set the blanket on his bed quickly and walked back to Thor.

"So I am the one that you hold dearest to your heart dear son of Odin?" Loki pulled in close to Thor and asked him, putting his small delicate hands on the taller man's chest.

"I have always loved you Loki, I was just afraid to show my feelings, afraid that you would push me away," Thor wrapped his strong arms around Loki's waist pulling him closer to himself. Loki laughed softly at the thought of the brave warrior being afraid of such a childish thing like love.

"Thank you for the pelt Thor, I will see you in the dining hall in the morning," Loki stood on his toes,using his lovers chest to steady himself, he clasped his lips on to Thor's. The kiss was not long but it was all they needed to seal the promise of everlasting love.

Thor's POV-

The door to Loki's bedroom shut as Thor walked away through the golden halls. Everything looked brighter and so glorious as he walked down the hallways towards his quarters. Once he reached the fire lit bedroom he let out a below of victory that echoed throughout the kingdom and shook the walls around him. He didn't care who was awakened or who knew, he had finally won the heart that he had wanted for a thousand years and more.

-x-

Loki let out a heart filled laugh at the sound of Thor exclaiming in his bedroom,he pulled the pelt over his shoulders in the delitefully now warm bed and sighed happily.

"Silly Oaf…"

**Author's Note:**

> I just put the Snow Leopard on Jotunheim and made it 10 times bigger because I've read that Snow Leopards are quite small.  
> and the craftsman is my own person, if there is anyone like him I would love to know so comment and tell me if there is please!


End file.
